The present invention relates generally to stuff sacks for compactly containing compressible equipment and articles of clothing for storage and/or transport, and more specifically relates to an elongated stuff sack having a plurality of elongated adjustable length strap members attached to the sack at adjacent ends thereof, the straps being substantially equidistantly spaced around the periphery of the sack. Tension applied to the straps by, for instance, pulling the straps incremently through buckles, will induce and maintain telescoping and compression of the sack in a direction parallel to the straps beyond the already substantial compression normally obtained by stuffing compressible material into the sack.